Akemi Mokoto
"The Angel of Death." - Dusk-sama Akemi Mokoto (模糊戸明美 Mokoto Akemi) is a Mototsufied human. Despite his former status a mortal, he has taken to the immortality and overwhelming power of being a Mototsu well, opting the guise of the Angel of Death (疫病神, Yakubyougami). Appearance Akemi is a young, effeminate boy of average height, with very pale skin that is almost "princess-like" when described a very slender figure and highly alluring amber eyes. He has long blond hair which is left freely, with a large bang in the middle of his forehead, and he rarely keeps it behind his ears, letting it blow alongside the wind. He wears an attire which is primarily consisted of a white tee shirt with thick blue lining, with forearm gloves having a similar pattern. Along with this he wears a light blue miniskirt with shorts underneath, violet knee-length socks and . He also has a cape-like attachment to his shirt, which flares out many scarf like pieces of fabric, giving his an appearance similar to a young "angel". Personality Akemi is generally seen as calm, but has shown that he is capable of being quite animated depending upon the situation. He enjoys reading manga, and using the internet. Akemi has an extreme dislike of criminals, his face contorting in expressions of disgust whenever he hears of various crimes, no matter how petty, criminals commit. Due to his powers, and the transformation his powers give him, he considers himself an Angel of Death (疫病神, Yakubyougami), and deems himself more competent than God of Death (死神 Shinigami) by far, despite the differences in their titles. His "profession" is passing people on to the next world. He considers himself a "Judge" of peoples sin's, with his Fullbring abilities deciding whether or not they pass into the Soul Society or go to Hell. History Powers & Abilities Immortality: Like all other Mototsu, is effectively immortal. He doesn't age, his body never changing since it was transformed. He states that, while the immortality irks him, he will make the best of it. Immense Strength: While weaker than that of a full Mototsu, Akemi possesses a large amount of strength, able to lift a Hollow four times his size over his head with ease, and throw it a long distance. He is able to cleanly rip limbs from a body, and thrust his hand into ones body despite the bones and flesh it would have to pass through. Regeneration: All Mototsu have a remarkable regenerative factor. After every battle, in only a matter of moments, gaping wounds are sealed up, leaving them none the worse for the wear. Aemi's regeneration is slower than a normal Mototsu's, the healing not being as perfect. Telekinesis: An admitted favorite ability of his, Akemi is very proficient in the art of telekinesis, able to use it to lift heavy objects (i.e. buildings), crush them at will, and use the debris in combat. He can also use his telekinesis to manipulate the limbs of others, effectively making them his puppets. Inen Bakufū (因縁爆風, "Origin Blast"): The Mototsu equivalent to a Hollow's Cero, an Inen Bakufū is a powerful blast of reishi. With chains of reishi wrapping around the user's firing hand which begin to glow, an orb of reishi forms on their fingertips. Like Hollow Ichigo's Cero, it is tri-focused, and it utilizes a colossal amount of reiatsu. Upon charging up, the user unleashes a potent blast that has incredible power, slightly weaker than a Cero Oscuras. Inen Bakufū drains a lot of reiatsu from the user, and is ususally only utilized as a last resort. Fullbring Holy Influence (ホリ インフルエンス Hori Infuruensu) is the name of Akemi's Fullbring. The focus of his Fullbring is a cross he carries with him, given him by his mother. He states it it very precious to him. Upon activated the Fullbring, the cross lengthens and attaches to his back, before he sprouts a total of six pure white wings, as well as a crown of vine, decorated with a white flower. :Soul Purification: Akemi is able to release a burst of spiritual energy that spreads over a wide area. Similar to a Konsō, it is able to send any pluses within range to the Soul Society, or purify Hollows and then send them to the Soul Society. Akemi's Soul Purification is even strong enough to wash away sins committed in life, which he uses on criminals he targets who have seen the error of their ways. Though this effect has never been seen, Akemi says it can remove Hollow powers from an individual. :Eternal Damnation: (エテーナル ダムナシーオン Ete-naru Damunasiion) Similar to a Shinigami's glove or Urahara's cane, Akemi is capable of forcing the souls of people out of their bodies. Through a chant, he can then summon the Gates of Hell (地獄の門 Jigoku no mon) casting the soul into Hell for eternity. This is an ability he only uses on criminals he targets that do not see the errors of their ways. Category:Mototsu Category:Male Category:Fullbringer